He Who Caught My Eyes
by Xoxo em0lovErs
Summary: Ever since Sasuke led his eyes on the delectable Naruto, he sworn to himself that he would have the blonde at all cost! No matter what it takes! Nothing will stop him! Nothing! Ever! Not evn his red headed science teacher. Full summary inside.
1. Love of my Life

**Title:** Love of my Life

**Summary:**Ever since Sasuke led his eyes on the delectable Naruto, he sworn to himself that he would have the blonde at all cost! But there is a problem. Uzumaki Naruto's his teacher and he seemed to have an interest on his red-headed Science teacher! The said person to seemed to show the same interest. 'Che. Like that's gonna stop me!'

**Spoilers:**AU I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

**Azura:**Damn straight Im Back! Halleluliah! Finals are finally o-ver! Finals are finally o-ver! To all of my reviewers...THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Im so happy that you actually liked my story :) Sorie for..idk...one month plus of not updating! Rest assured, I'll try to at least update once a week, aright?? Since my finals are over! and ll :D Thkz for reviewing once again. Now, I actually decided to do at least the first chp of my other stories. So I-

**Yamiki:** What she meant to say is that...Enjoy (=.='')

**Azura:**Hmph!

-----------Azu&Yami----------

The life of 16 year old Uchiha Sasuke is like any other life of an ordinary high schooler. Wake up at exactly 8.00am in the morning. Sometimes later or early, depends. Wash-up. Wear some clothes. Stare at the mirror for god knows how long to be mesmerized by his god-like beauty. Put some colonge on. Go downstairs while trying to advoid some childish traps that was set-up by his elder brother, Itachi. Sit down and be served by 10 maids for breakfast which consist of the finest of morning dishes by one of the top chefs of the world, along with his brother. Went to school by taking a grand Ferrari which has a specific colour on each day with a private chauffeur. Reached school at about 8.50am. Study. Hang-out after school and went home at exactly 9.00pm to have dinner. (O.o)

Yeah. Sasuke's life is so simple and ordinary and he felt like there's nothing that could make it any better in any way. However, in his first week of senior life made drastic change in his life and Sasuke discovered something about himself. He's very possessive. Violently and deadly possessive.

-----------Azu&Yami----------

This morning is like any other for 16 year old Sasuke. The only difference is that today, he's going to be a senior in his school, Konoha High. He slowly took his time in getting outta bed and dressing up because he knew that he would always get there in time. With the help of his chauffeur, Hatake Kakashi, of course. So after he had took a whole20 mins of just putting on his school clothes which only consist of a simple dark blue dress shirt with the first two buttons off, black pants and the school blck jacket which he decided to not buttoned up at all. He then took another 10 mins to look t himself in the mirror and smirked. Dark midnight hair with the same coloured eyes. Pale but not sickly skin complexion and a simple red stud on his right lobe.

"Not bad." he said as he smirked once again. He then walk towards his door but halted for a while. he could practically feel that that dumbass was there. Sasuke turned the knob quietly and swung the door opened and then BAM! A body fell in front of him.

"Ugh."

"What the fuck are you doing Itachi?"

The man now known as Itachi groan as he stood up. He looked exactly the same as the younger Uchiha. It runs in the family but he had longer hair and red eyes.

"Well, you were taking so long to get ready. So I just waited outside untill you're done."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went downstairs for breakfast with Itachi trailing behind him. As Sasuke opened the doors to his living room, he was greeted with the sight of his 20 maids of the house/mansion. 10 for him the other 10 for Itachi.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama," they all said in unison. Sasuke just nodded at his maids while Itachi waved at his. Then a blonde man in a chef outfit popped outta nowhere and stood next to the two ravens when they sat down.

"Ah, Chef Lumierre." said Itachi. " My lil ototou and I decided to have something simple today. Maybe some bacon and eggs? Maybe some of your finest morning coffee and some pastries. Oh and don't forget some side dish like the mash potatoes while you're at it"

"And those omelletes too." added Sasuke. Chef Lumierre just gleamed at the brother's big appetites. Oh how he loves making food for those two!

"C'est Manifique! I shall make ze baconz from ze finezt, most delicious meatz there ever iz. Ze coffee? Well, I shall make zem from the finest colletionz of arabic coffee beanz. Oh and ze omelettez...oh I shall make it ze most delicious, ze most delectable, ze most finest of zem all!! Ahahaha" and with that the chef twirl, (yes twirl) his way into the kitchen and within seconds, the food was done. (yes i kno...im lame xD)

After his...normal breakfast, Sasuke head out of his front door to meet his chauffeur. It was not surprising when he saw the said chauffeur to leaning on his Ferrari reading his inspirational book as he put it. His grey locks was spiked on one side and he wore an eye-patch on his left eye. And since today was Monday, his Ferrari will be black in colour. Sasuke strode his way to the said man and coughed.

"Ahem! Kakashi, I'm ready now."

Kakashi just smiled as he kept his book in his back pocket and opened the passengers' door. Without wasting anymore time, the Ferrari sped off.

Oh yeah. Life was good

----------Azu&Yami-----------

Konoha High : School grounds

Unfortunately, Sasuke arrived a little bit late. Maybe about a few seconds late. Or less. Usually, the raven wouldn't care but since it happened to be the first day of senior life, he actually muttered a small sorry to the teacher in his classroom and took a seat next to Hyuuga Neji, his friend/rival/cousin from freshman years.

"Well," he said. "Just glad that you're here in time to meet you're homeroom teacher."

A boy raised his hand. "You're not our homeroom teacher?"

The male shook his head, "No I'm here because the said teacher is apparently new so I've decided to lead him here and introduce you guys to him."

The students made an 'ohh' sounds and after a slight signal from the male teacher, the door slid open and came in the new teacher.

"Hello. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm both you're homeroom teacher and you're Maths teacher"

And Sasuke swore that he is officially now dead and he's in paradise!

'I must hve him!'

------------Azu&Yami------------

Azu: Yay! I'm done. So how's it Yami-chan.

Yami: It's different. But I like it. But why isit 'Konoha High'? Didn;t you use it in ITAoD??

Azu: That's the problem. Can you help me out?

Yami: I have no idea alter ego.

Azu: Oh great....You ppl help me ouhk?! And plz plz plz review :D Love ya!


	2. Death of my Life

**Title:** Death of my Life

**Summary:**Ever since Sasuke led his eyes on the delectable Naruto, he sworn to himself that he would have the blonde at all cost! But there is a problem. Uzumaki Naruto's his teacher and he seemed to have an interest on his red-headed Science teacher! The said person to seemed to show the same interest. 'Che. Like that's gonna stop me!'

**Spoilers:**AU I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

Azu: Man...I'm so tired

Yami: ...What? Why?

Azu: Who would've thought that I would have bridging lessons after my finals. Man...this sucks

Yami: Totally Azu. I feel ya man...

Azu: Ouh...nvm. Anyways enjoy reading :)

----------Azu&Yami----------

Uzumaki Naruto was nervous to say the least. Maybe a bit apprehensive but it's the same difference. Today's going to be his first day in Konoha High as an 19 year old teacher. Yeah, he's that young. The truth is, Naruto was scared. Terribly. I mean, his students are only going to be what? 2 to 3 years younger from him? How is he going to be relaxed during lesson time? Naruto began to panic and starts to pace up and down his bedroom.

"Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god..." whispered the blonde while he bit on his nails. Bad habit of his. When the door suddenly swung opened, the said blonde jumped and screamed. The man behind the door only gave a Naruto a long stare.

"..."

"What?" said Naruto after he had finally gotten over his little fright. The man only stare for a little while longer but he gave muttered a small 'breakfast is ready'. Naruto smiled, His cousin could be really shy sometimes.

"Okay Gaara. I'll be down as soon as I finished." Gaara gave a slight nod and left without closing the door. Naruto shook his head and got dressed hurriedly. His mind soon drifted to the past.

Uzumaki Naruto was an orphan ever since his parents died a long time ago. He actually had an older brother but when Naruto was only 6 years of age, his older brother had a quarrel with his parent and he took off in the middle of the night. He was never heard or seen of again. When Naruto's parents died a few days later, his uncle Sabaku Hidoshi took him in as his adopted son. Hence, Naruto and Gaara are officially step brothers and cousin at the same time. However, their happy days passed by very quickly. 4 years later, Sabaku Hidoshi died in a tragic car accident along with his wife, Sabaku Hanako. It was heartbreaking for the two young teens. Gaara was only 15 years old and Naruto was 10. With no other relatives to turn to, Gaara had no choice but to work part-time jobs so as to support Naruto and himself and allowed them both to still continue school. There were even times when he had to even took more than 2 part-time jobs just so that they could at least have a shelter and meals for the night. Naruto felt his heart clench at the sight of his stepbrother working so hard everyday. He swore that he would study very hard and repay Gaara with a wonder reward that he deserved. And now, after 9 years of struggling and perseverance, both of them achieved so much and lived happily in their normal sized house. But most of all, they achieved their all time goal and became teachers at one of the most prestigious schools. Well, maybe for Naruto as Gaara only tagged along because he worries for the blonde. After years of living with him, he found out that the teen could really be a handful. Naruto wanted to share his exprience with his students and when he's finally confident enough in himelf, he will go and find his brother and bring him home...

"Naruto? Are you okay in there?"

Naruto jerked slightly as his mind was brought back to the present. He turned towards the red head at the door and gave his winning smile.

"Of course I am okay! Shall we go?" he said confidently as he strut down the stairs while dragging his step brother behind him. He then quickly grabbed a cheese toast (told ya I LOVE it!) and went out the door towards the red head's Benz.

---------Azu&Yami---------

_'Che. Naruto you coward. So much for confidence!' _thought the blonde. All of the high spirits of the morning ooze out off Naruto as soon as the school's massive building came to view. Naruto began to be restless. Or maybe nervous...No. Hyperventilating is the correct choice of words. The blonde began to fidget in his seat. Kept on looking on the walking students through the mirror with this slight or maybe big terror in his eyes. Began to rock his leg up and down. And finally, he began to bit his nails. Again. This caught the driver's attention.

"Naruto! Could you please clam down?" said Gaara in slight annoyance as he finally parked the car in the lot. "And stop bitting your nails for god's sake!"

Naruto took off his seat belt, got off the car and looked at Gaara with his fingers still inside of his mouth. "I can't help it Gaa-nii! I'm nervous. And I bite when I'm nervous!"

Gaara felt his non-existent eyebrows twitch. "Only when you're nervous? Naruto, you bite your nails every single time!

"Same difference!"

Gaara slapped his forehead. Seriously, Naruto could be very stupid at times. And with himself knowning that, he still asked why did he decided to become a teacher and go to the same school school as him!? Obviously, it's to make sure that his dumb of a step brother is out of any trouble whatsoever. Gaara shook his head and began walking towards the main office with Naruto trailing shortly behind him. They were greeted by a very kind lady at the front desk who's name is Shizune. She told the two brothers that the principal has been waiting for them and they should best be on their way. When the two walked into the principals office, Naruto swore that his eyes are going to pop off!

"Ah, I see that the first thing that you've noticed is my breast."

Naruto blushed and muttered a small apology sheepishly. The lady just smiled kindly and said that she got the same reaction every single time. 'And who the fuck wouldn't' thought the two brothers. Those boobs were huge! Like melons five times huge! The lady gave a slight chuckle as she noticed how uncomfortable Naruto was when he sat down.

"I'm Lady Tsunade, the principal of this school and I'm gonna go straight to the point. You, Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku Gaara, are officially the new teachers int his school." she said as she shook the brothers' hands. Gaara supposedly being the older and more mature out of the two, just acted professionally and shook the offered hand. Naruto on the other hand, shamelessly gave a happy squeal and hugged the blonde woman while saying the words 'Thank you' over and over again. Naruto finally let Tsuande go after the 10th thank you.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little thing, Naruto-_sensei_" complimented Tsunade. Naruto beamed.

"Well, I guess I should tell you what department you're going to be at. Gaara-sensei, you're in the Science Department and you specialize in Biology and Chemistry." Gaara nodded. He didn't mind being a Science teacher at all. Especially when he could teach his students about all the chemicals that he randomly invented on his own. The ones that goes boom...Gaara smirked slightly.

"Naruto-sensei, You'll be in both the Maths and English Department and obviously, you specialized in both subjects." Naruto wanted to groan at the thought of him needing to teach the subject Math but he kept the groan because he didn't want to be rude on his first day. Naruto grinned.

"Alright then," said Tsunade as she stood up. " Have a good first day in Konoha High boys!"

------Azu&Yami-------

"So, you're the new Homeroom teacher of class D401. You're even more cuter in person."

Naruto blushed bright red. "Mou, Sunao-sensei...Don't say such things..."

Sunao Fuji just laughed and they continued their way toward the far end of the hallway. Finally, they arrived and Naruto was told to wait outside for a little while. Naruto nodded and sighed. He began to think about some queries he had since he entered the school compound. What if his students were rebellious? What if they're unresponsive towards him? What if they find him very boring and therefore they'll not listen and hence, they'll fail on their exams and then he'll be kick out of his profession?? _'Shit...I'm getting nervous again...' _And just when Naruto was about to place his nails on tht tip of his mouth, he heard the male inside calling out for him. Naruto quickly drop his hand, straighten his back and walk confidently. If not, normally. He slid the door opened and walk and stood in front of _his_class and next to Sunao. The blonde gave his most beautiful and kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you can call me Naruto-sensei. I am both your homeroom and Math teacher"

After saying his little introduction, Naruto noticed that the class was dead silent. He gulped. Had he made a very bad impression?! Oh my...Then he heard a smug voice from the back of the class.

"Naruto-sensei? I think Naru-chan sensei is more suitable."

Naruto turned towards the source of the voice and be swore that he saw trouble in flesh and blood. _'He's so going to be the death of me...'_


	3. Meeting of our Lifes

**Title:** Meeting of our Life

**Summary:**Ever since Sasuke led his eyes on the delectable Naruto, he sworn to himself that he would have the blonde at all cost! But there is a problem. Uzumaki Naruto's his teacher and he seemed to have an interest on his red-headed Science teacher! The said person to seemed to show the same interest. 'Che. Like that's gonna stop me!'

**Spoilers:**AU I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

**To all my reviewers**: Thank you so much for reviewing. And Im so so so SO sorry for not updating for so long. Just a note, In the arms of Darkness will be put on hold until next month. I think about the storyline after the 8th chapter. Please be patient. Oh and the sequel to Kawaii Lil' Naru-chan will be up soon.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

"Well Uzumaki-sensei," said Sunao as he shook Naruto's hand. "I'll leave the rest up to you."

And with that, Sunao Fuji-sensei walked out the door, leaving Naruto. _Alone _in his own class. Naruto inwardly gulped and mechanically walked behind the teacher's desk and smiled...well he tried to and hence ended up giving a nervous smile towards the whole class.

"Ano...so should we start by introducing ourselves?" he said as he scratched his neck. The whole class agreed so one by one, the students stood up and introduced themselves as instructed. Firstly, a pink-haired student from the front row stood up.(Note: Not gonna say all. Only the main ones. In the class.)

"Hello Uzumaki-sensei, I'm-"

"Oh please, call me Naruto-sensei" interupted the blonde as he gave the girl an assuring smile

"Yes, Naruto-sensei. I'm Haruno Sakura, the class president of D401. I love pink things. Pink clothes, pink shoes, pink bags, pink pencil case, pink-"

"Yeah, yeah we get it! Ya like pink so much that ya had to dye ya hair pink, PINKY!" shouted somebody from the back of the classroom. The class roared with laughter. Sakura trembled slightly in anger and embarrassment as her face turned...well pink. Naruto struggled to keep his own light sinkers to himself and quickly took hold of the situation and calmed the class down.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san, please continue."

Sasuke hmped. "As I was saying, so I welcome you, Naruto-sensei to our school and hope that you'll have a great year with us all and many years to come," she then turned towards the class and shot them an annoyed face before sitting down. "Oh, and my hair is completely natural, thank you very much," she said loudly. The class laughed again. This time, Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and he too giggle along with the class. Haruno Sakura just ignored the class and for her new teacher...she forgive him. _'He's cute after all' _she thought girlishly.

"Okay, okay. Next please."

This time a by from the back stood up and bowed gracefully.

"Naruto-sensei, I'm Hyuuga Neji from the honourable Hyuuga family. I'm the vice-president of this class and I too welcome you in joining this school."

Naruto sweatdropped. _'Why's he being so stiff and all?' _"Well Hyuuga-kun, thank you. Do you have any hobbies?"

Neji paused for a while before nodding. " Yes. I love to sit down in my family garden and think about my future."

Naruto sweatdropped once again. "Ahaha...I wouldn't really call that a hobby. Alright next!"

Neji sat down and the guy next to him stood up. Naruto nearly groaned as he recognised the boy from the time he first entered the class and his...comment. The student smirked.

"Hey sexy. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have no exact perspective or whatsoever. I love the colour black and dark blue but I'm so not an emo so don't call me that. And I love one thing and one thing only, you Naru-chan sensei."

Naruto blushed furiously and his mouth was left hanging open. "U-Uchiha-kun! Please respect me and call me in an appopriate manner!"

Sasuke only smirked wider. "Oh really? So I can call you Naru-chan when we're making hot, sexy, steamy and wet se-"

"Stop it right there!" cried the blonde, his face redder than ever. "Sit back down before I decide to give you a detention!"

Sasuke just gave a shrug and sat down beside his cousin and continued to look/oogle at his new teacher. Naruto only slammed his bag down on the table and turn to the whiteboard and begin to write some sentences.

"Well, with the courtesy of Uchiha-kun there, I've decided to give all of you a quiz tomorrow on idioms. 20 to be exact."

"WHAT?!"

"No way!! Senseeeeiii, you can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can! Don't whine to me! Blame it on Mr Smooth Talker whom decides to act all lovey-dovey with sensei. Now take these idioms down. You people should be lucky enough that I'm going through some of them."

The class groan again and did as they were told, grumbling incoherent things involving about some 'stupid classmates' and 'mood-changing, cute blonde teachers'. At the back of the classrooom, Sasuke only smirked once again as he listened intently at his teacher's explanations of the idioms. _'Hmm...I like em' feisty'_

* * *

"So, is everybody clear about the idiom 'Ace in the Hole'?"

"Well, that's for today."

Shuffle. Mumble. Mumble

"What's you next class gonna be, Sakura-chan?"

"Chemistry." replied Sakura. Naruto's gave a nervous smile at the thought of Gaara teaching Chemistry before he too get ready for his second class in the room next to his. He groaned once again at the thought of the subject that he's going to teach. _'I hate Maths' _he thought grimly. _'Just hope that Gaa-nii won;t torture them...'_

* * *

Kiba groaned loudly as he finally managed to sat down in the cafeteria. He didn't care that he didn't get to eat his lunch today which actually is his favourite meal of week; Spaghetti bolognaise with mussels, he just wanted to sit down and weep because of his miserable life! In Chemistry! The rest of the gang including Shikamaru all sat at the same table as the brunette. They too sighed deeply.

"Moooouu...I don;t think I can ever go back to that class again...," whined Kiba as he banged his head on the wooden but nice table. "It's suicide!"

Sakura stood up and placed her hand on the whining brunette's shoulder, comforting him. "There, there. It's okay. It's not that bad..."

Kiba looked up in wide eyes. "Not bad? Not bad!? Sakura, you were there! All of you!"

Sakura and the rest kept quiet. Silently agreeing.

"Sabaku-sensei is the evilest teacher ever!!"

------------------

-:FLASHBACK:-

------------------

Kiba and Shikamaru smiled as they noticed their friends in the same class as them during Chemistry. Kiba had a shaggy brown hair and two up-side down triangles under his eyes. He wore a brown dress shirt and a hoddie over his school coat. In all, he looked like a dog. A cute dog. Shikamaru on the other hand looked pretty smart. His hair was tied up neatly in a low ponytail. His white dress shirt was neatly tucked in and his school jacket was iron nicely. They quickly wasted no time in joining Neji, Sasuke ans Sakura in the front row of the class. Hey, they didn't get in the most prestigious school for nothing.

Kiba gave a toothy grin and slung his arm over the Hyuuga prodigy. "Yo! Heard you had a new teacher? Is he good?"

"Yes. He's very...approachable" said Neji as he maneuvered his way from Kiba arms.

"Lucky for you," said Kiba jealously. "We got old Sunao-sensei. Man, that guy get lamer every time! Didja kno-"

BAM!!!

Kiba and the whole class all went quiet and gasped loudly out of reflex at the sudden noise. All nervously looked at the door and of them went stiff. There at the door was possibly the most scariest looking teacher they have ever seen! I mean, those blood-red hair looks like it's been dyed with the blood of some helpless victim. Those pale green eyes were freaky and that pale face was void of any emotions whatsoever. Even his lab coat looks lifeless. The man slowly made his way to the teacher's desk. Hold his thick chemistry book up high and...

BAM!!!!

GASP!

"Listen here you little brats, today we're going t-"

"I'm sorry sensei but shouldn't you introduced yourself to us first?" came a voice from the front. The teacher stop in mid air and stare at student in front. Mainly at Sakura. He strode towards her direction and leaned down.

"Name yourself." he said coldly.

"H-Haruno...Sa-Sakura..."

He only furrowed his eyebrows closer. "I don't appreciate it if anybody interrupts me when I'm talking..._girl_. And .!" he said between clenched teeths before he went back to the front of the class. Sakura shrank back in fear.

"The name's Sabaku Gaara. You little creatins' are to call me Sabaku-sensei and nothing else. Now I want you all to take out your Chemistry books and throw it out the window."

"B-But sensei!" protest Sakura.

"NOW!"

The whole class 'eeped' and quickly rushed to take out their said books and threw it before they hastily went back to their seats. They waited axiously for Gaara to speak again.

"In my class, you are only required to listen to me and only me," he said as he walked around. "You are not allowed to talk, sleep, drink, whisper, daydream, mumble, whine, give notes to one another, blink and _especially_ not to talk back _to me_ unless _you_are told to," at this he glare hardly at Sakura who only shrank deeper into the seat. " And If you ever _dare _to not abide to these rules, I will see to it personally that you will regret it! Do I make myself fucking clear!?"

"HAI! SABAKU-SENSEI!!!"

Gaara was not amused and he just went on to start on the basic chemical equations on the board after he demanded the class to copy every single thing down.

_'Scarrryyyy~!!!'_

* * *

Kiba and the gang all shivered at the flashback of their fist meeting with Sabaku-sensei. Even Sasuke, as unemotional as he is, he too couldn't himself from shivering.

"Oh gad kill me now!!! I mean what kind of a teacher says obsencities in class?" cried Kiba as he bagan to weep again. Sakura pat him on the shoulder once again.

"Well, look at the bright side. We're having Math together next and Naruto-sensei will be teaching us," said Sakura as she tried to cheer him up.

Sasuke smirked at this. "Yeah...he's really good. Like deliciously good."

Kiba just gave Sasuke the 'what the fuck are you thinking' and slowly nod. Looking helplessly hopeful.

----------------

Alright! That's that :) Pls pls pls review people! Love ya :D


End file.
